Former Spy
by Warriors77495
Summary: So, BonBon is a spy. Well, what if she quit to be with Lyra? And what if they adopted a foal? And what if years later the secret agency came back to recruit the whole family? And what if they had to save the world? C'mon you know you want the answers: Read it!
1. Prolouge

**Okay, so I am going to adjust the reality of the show to mix it will the popular headcannons of BonBon in a way so the scene in the 100th episode can still happen but make me less m- OH WHATEVER! HEADCANNON. DESTROYED. WARRIORS77495. WRITE. FANFIC. TO. FIX. IT.**

Former Spy- a LyraBon fanfic (I dunno)

PROLOUGE:

 _Lyra couldn't believe her eyes, everything she knew about BonBon... no: Sweetie Drops was fake! Her best friend had been lying to her all these years... Lyra felt like crying... bit instead she yelled at the cream coloured pony._

 _Sweetie Drops ignored the green pony, "I've got to find a crowd to blend into," she said "before I put you in danger." In seconds she had grabbed a rope out of her suitcase and started to use it to climb out the window._

 _"Well... well..." Lyra didn't know what to say to the pony. Suddenly anger fizzed up inside of her and she screamed after the descending Earth Pony: "WE'RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS LATER!" As the pony she thought was her best friend descended from the roof, tears began to form in her eyes. Her best friend wasn't really her best friend... she was a spy._

 _..._

 _Lyra sat down on one of the chairs at the wedding. Like a human of course. Lyra watched quietly towards the door, waiting for everypony to arrive... suddenly the door opened and BonBo- Sweetie Drops appeared sunglasses on her face. She took them off and called: "Our friends have defeated the monster!" But Lyra knew who REALLY defeated the monster... and it did not make her happy._

 _Sweetie walked to where Lyra was and sat in the seat next to her. Like a pony. Which she was. "Hello Lyra." she said with an awkward grin, then she put a familiar scowl on her face and whisper-yelled at Lyra. "Did you mention my SECRET to anypony?"_

 _"No." Lyra said crossing her front hoofs._

 _Sweetie Drops looked happy for a moment then sad. She opened her mouth to talk but Lyra wouldn't let her start. Lyra pressed her nose against that of her roommate and FORMER best friend._

 _"You know those oats you where saving for a SPECIAL OCCASION?" Lyra growled, "Well, I cooked them up and ATE them."_

 _"The hands?" Sweetie asked confused._

 _"No the oats." Lyra said, unamused._

 _"Oh." Sweetie said._

 _They stood there silent for a moment, facing eachother, until the two of them burst out laughing._

 _"It's okay." Sweetie said, "We really are best friends."_

 _..._

 _After the wedding was over the two walked home._

 _"You know," Lyra said, "I will never think of you as Sweetie Drops. You will always be BonBon to me."_

 _"BonBon Drops?" BonBon asked playfully._

 _"No." Lyra said, grinning wide "BonBon Hearstrings."_

 _BonBons face went from shocked to grinning wildly, "Was that... was that a...?"_

 _Lyra nodded, "Yes it was."_

 _"Oh Lyra!" Said BonBon, her eyes brightening up. "Yes! Yes! I say yes!"_

 _The two smiled. This was how it was meant to be._

 _But then of course, BonBon would have to get a different job._


	2. Former Spy: Chapter 1

**Okay, lets start this.**

BonBon stared helplessly as Lyra rushed around the house. The pony was frantic, trying to get everything ready for the arrival. BonBon was being helpful by calming her down.

"Stop this crap Lyra. It's not that big of a deal: We got 'er room ready. She's a foal, nothing else is going to matter to her and she'll probably wanna spruce up the thing anyway."

Lyra rushed over two her partner franticly, pressing her snout against that of the other pony, "But we want to make a _good impression_ and we're not going to do that with a messy house!"

BonBon rolled her eyes, "We're the only ones who live here, when has it _ever_ been messy?"

"Oh and we're not going to make a good first impression being _sarcastic and mean-spirited_ either!" Lyra growled whiles straightening a photo on the wall with her magic.

"Hey, that's what I'm always like." BonBon whinnied, "She'll get used to it."

Lyra snorted and trotted up the stairs, her hooves making loud thumping noises on the steps.

It had been almost a year scince the two had been married, and after the first few months Lyra began to become obsessed with the idea of the two adopting a foal. BonBon had not been keen on the idea, wanting their relationship to be just them with nopony else to interrupt them. Picnics, benches and long talks where her ideas of a relationship, not taking care of a foal. She had seen the cakes try to handle their twins and didn't want to have that burden too but she let Lyra pursue the dream, knowing the green mare truly wanted it a lot. She let Lyra pick out the foal from the orphanage and do everything else. Besides traveling to the chosen orphanage to make a "good impression" on the owners of the orphanage and helping clean up when they inspected the house, she had really stayed out of it. She didn't even know what the foal looked like. All she knew was that it was a mare. She didn't know if Lyra had met her or not but she suspected not. Now the foal was coming today. She was from a orphanage in Canterlot and so hadn't even been to Ponyville before. She orphanage owners where taking the foal over on the train according to Lyra.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, BonBon rushed over too answer it.

...

Aquablue squeezed June Sunrise tightly as the train hurried on. June was a helper at the orphanage and a government official in Canterlot, she had travled everywhere from small towns like Appaloosa and Ponyville to big cities like Saddle Arabia and Manehatten. She had even got a Unicorn to use magic on her so she could travel to Pegasus lands like Cloudsdale and Los Pegasus! Yet the green furred orange-and-white haired pony was very close to Aquablue and almost like family to her. The train ride had lasted a long time (or at least it FELT long to Aqua, but maybe that was just her exited fear towards meeting her new parents).

"Miss Sunrise?" asked Aqua quietly, this was the first time she had spoken since she got on the train.

"Yes?" Answered June, gently.

"What are my new parents like?"

"Well..." June said nervously, "They are both mares and... one is a Unicorn and the other one is an Earthpony." She chose her words carefully.

"And I'm a Pegasus!" Aqua couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes.." June felt her heart melt. "And you are going to be perfect together!" She ruffled the filly's white mane.

Aqua smiled and lay down, she began to fall asleep.

...

"Aqua..." June said softly, rising the pony from her rest, "We're here: Ponyville."

Aqua smiled and June walked her out of the train and up towards a small cottage.

"This is it." June said, pointing towards the house.

"But... but it's so small!" Aqua gazed at the straw roof.

"It sure is something compared to Canterlot, huh?" said June and she and Aqua walked up to the house. June hit the doorbell and smiled down at Aqua.

 **Okay, sorry I stopped so short. I don't have time to make this chapter longer. Sorry. Also, Aqua is my OC: June isn't, she's just a minor character I found interesting and named about a year ago in a fan comic. I decided to put her in this too.**


	3. Former Spy: Chapter 1 contunued

**Okay, here's the rest of chapter 1**

BonBon grumbled and walked over to the door, opening it. She didn't bother to look, just assuming that it was Berry Punch, who was so drunk lately she was convinced they where actually HAVING a foal. She opened the door, closed her eyes and screamed:

"BERRY PUNCH FOR THE LAST TIME STOP COMING OVER LYRA IS IN A PANICK ATTACK AND WE'RE BUCKING MARES ANYWAY SOooooo..." Her voice faded away as the saw a green pony with a foal. BonBon's face began to turn red. "You're not Berry Punch..." she said because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No. I'm not." June Sunrise said, not in the least bit amused. Aqua suck down in the ground in fear.

BonBon sighed "LYRA, THEY'RE HERE!"

"WHAT?" Lyra rushed down the stairs. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh nonononoNOOOO! I'm not READY!" she screamed.

June Sunrise raised an eyebrow.

"Lyra, it's okay." BonBon said gently. "The house is ready enough."

"I guess..." Lyra said, looking away.

"Look at me:" BonBon said, "The house is read enough."

Lyra looked her in the eyes and nodded.

Lyra walked towards Aqua, "I'm sorry, I was just worried you wouldn't like everything." She smiled and held out her hoof. Aqua eyed it for a second and then lifted her hoof up and held Lyra's. Aqua smiled up at her new mother. "Here, let me show you your room." Lyra said as she lead the filly up the stairs, smiling.

BonBon and June followed closely behind.

...

When the four ponies had finally reached Aqua's new room which was right at the end of the hallway, Lyra opened the door and led Aqua in.

Aqua was amazed, "It's so BIG!" She said, speaking for the first time since she got to the house.

Lyra smiled wildly. _She talked!_ Lyra thought _She's going to love it here!_

June came inside the room, pulling Aqua's rolling suitcase. Aqua started to unpack, happily smiling. Lyra joined in, "where does this go?" She would ask playfully whiles holding up something.

"That goes... over there!" Aqua smiled, the shy filly was beginning to like it here. Or at least she was beginning to like Lyra.

Lyra picked up a stuffed pony, it was pink with orange hair and freckles, "And where does _this_ go?" She asked.

Aqua held up her hooves and took it from Lyra, "That's Mr. Snuggles!" She said, happily "He's my Teddy Pony!"

"Well," said Lyra, patting Mr Snuggles on the head. "I hope Mr Snuggles likes it here to-"

CRASH!

Everything happened so fast, a crashing noise. Glass shattered everywhere. A pony smashed threw the window. All at once.

"GAH!" Lyra screamed, she grabbed Aqua (holding Mr. Snuggles) and ran her to the open door. Then the door closed.

"Oh no!" BonBon yelled.

"What's happening!?" Screamed June.

"Why the buck do you think I know!?" BonBon yelled back.

"Umm... BonBon... you might want to see this..." Lyra said meekly.

BonBon turned around. "Crap..." she said under her breath.


End file.
